Humanidad
by Charlone
Summary: Te gusta tanto que hasta te permites fantasear con un quizás, pero tu misma sonríes ante esta idea y tu estúpida ingenuidad, porque sabes muy bien que esto empieza y termina aquí. Se mira y no se toca.


Viñeta basada en la canción "Persiana Americana" de Soda Estereo.

_**Resumen:** T__e gusta tanto que hasta te permites fantasear con un quizás, pero tu misma sonríes ante esta idea y tu estúpida ingenuidad, porque sabes muy bien que esto empieza y termina aquí. Se mira y no se toca._

_**Advertencias: **Insinuaciones sexuales, nada explícito, ni llega a ser lime._

* * *

**Humanidad**

La puerta está entreabierta, como cada día; o noche, realmente eso da igual. No eres muy disimulada, ni siquiera requiero de mi habilidad para darme cuenta de que es intencional, aunque soy curioso y tus pensamientos terminan por confirmarlo. Recuesto el peso de mi cuerpo contra la pared que debe de estar muy fría pero no llego a sentirla. Estás de espaldas a mi, cepillándote el cabello frente al espejo que intentas no mirar, porque sabes que me verás, y ya no podrás hacerte la ignorante por mucho más tiempo.

"Quédate" sonrió ante tu pensamiento, porque sabes muy bien que siempre lo hago. Como cada vez, te preguntas porque rayos cambié de parecer, y déjame decirte que en verdad, no lo hice. Ahora puedo permitirme estás cosas, porque se que ya no me miras con esos ojos, ahora te creo capaz de comprender el verdadero significado de todo esto. Créeme que sino, no estaría aquí, no sería muy caballeroso de mi parte –que irónico hablar ahora de caballerosidad-. En el fondo deseas que alguien se aparezca justo ahora, incluso Emmet, porque -niega todo lo que quieras- pero deseas mostrarle al mundo que era cierto, que ni yo podía resistirme. Al menos tú puedes darte el lujo de saberlo, lamento que no sea suficiente para sanar tu orgullo. Esta noche no es igual a esas tantas otras, tú lo sabes, yo lo sé. Ninguno de los dos lo ha dicho, pero sabemos con certeza que esta es nuestra despedida. Un adiós tácito, no de esos melodramáticos que a ti te gustan.

Caminas hacia el ventanal y cierras con cuidado las cortinas, río en silencio, ni que buscaras intimidad. Te quitas lentamente el sweater celeste que Esme te obsequió y lo cuelgas sobre el respaldo de la cama con una lentitud exasperante. O será que talvez yo soy el que está ansioso. Te apartas el cabello del rostro de manera tan teatral que si no estuviese sintiéndome ligeramente conmovido podría hasta reír, pero no lo hago. Y mis ojos fijos en ti no se quitan ni un solo instante, y no te avergüenzas ni te intimidas. Te gusta, te gusta tanto que hasta te permites fantasear con un quizás, pero tu misma sonríes ante esta idea y tu estúpida ingenuidad; porque sabes muy bien que esto empieza y termina aquí, como cada noche, durante décadas. Aunque este final sea el definitivo.

Es como estar al borde de un acantilado del que sabes que nunca caerás, pero disfrutas la sensación de adrenalina y hasta te permites asomar aunque sea una pierna. Desabrochas tu blusa, luego te quitas el pantalón y colocas ambas prendas en el mismo respaldo. Sigues de espaldas a mí y el cuerpo te tiembla levemente. Cualquiera diría que tienes frío, pero yo no sólo sé que eres vampiro y no lo sientes, también sé que la excitación te recorre, haciéndote estremecer de sólo pensar. Caminas por la habitación sin motivo aparente, como si desfilaras para mí. Recoges un camisón y lo sostienes, te apiadas y no te lo colocas de inmediato. Y vuelvo a reír en silencio, eres de lo más absurda. Ambos sabemos que no vas a dormir, ni vas a acostarte. Una vez me sorprende que aún tengas este estúpido hábito. Y te lo pones con la misma lentitud con la que dejaste el sweater sobre el respaldo, pero esta vez no me quejo.

"Despidámonos bien", piensas mientras te colocas nuevamente frente al espejo. Y entonces, algo en los hechos cambia. Alzas la mirada y fijas tus ojos en los míos, que se reflejan frente a ti. Admito que me desconciertas. Me miras e imploras, pero en el fondo sabes que no sucederá y me permito sonreírte; quizás para disculparme, o sólo porque me surge hacerlo.

Tomo el picaporte y cierro la puerta por ti, camino rumbo a mi habitación y oigo tu frustración a través de las paredes al tiempo que busco mi chaqueta de cuero. Y entonces recuerdo donde está. Recuerdo esta tarde en Port Angels y porque te dije adiós. Y lamento decir que no siento culpa. Creerás que soy un monstruo, pero justamente ese el punto en todo este asunto. No lo soy y ella es la prueba de mi inminente "humanidad".

* * *

Aparentemente a algunos lectores les costó interpretar los personajes xD. Yo lo pensé de forma tal que él es Edward, y ella Rosalie 8-), pero supongo que puede quedar a libre interpretación.

Los reviews no causan enfermedades, de hecho hacen a uno feliz :D


End file.
